


Memories

by Teapots_and_Teacups



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Glaive Reader, I have no proofreader, Sterilization, slight medical trauma, spoilers for episode prompto, sterilisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups
Summary: Cor can remember when he met you, when he knew he loved you, when he asked you to be his and so much more.





	1. Cor rememebered...

**Cor remembered the first time he met you. (Cor: 14, Reader:13)**

He was only fourteen, not long a member of the Crownsguard. The Crownsguard and the Kingsglaives had to function together. So they often trained together. It also meant that when new glaives were due to be selected, the Crownsguard would test their mettle. It was the first time he’d taken part. A fresh batch of potential glaives had come in from the most recent refugees. You were the youngest by a long shot and looked just as out of place as he did within the Crownsguard. He watched as the potential glaives were assigned a partner until the two captains reached you. He was frustrated to be paired with you. A mere girl. But his arrogance had him on his back moments after the practice fight started with your forearm at his neck and your legs straddling his chest. He quickly knocked you off and went for you with his typical recklessness. It wasn’t long before the fight was called off and he had to be peeled from you. Later it would be known that you were the youngest ever to be granted the power of the King required to be a glaive.

**Cor remembered the first time he realised you were already his friend. (C: 16, R:15)**

Banter between the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive was a given considering they were two selective branches of Lucis’ military. But he hated the moniker that he’d gained at fifteen. The Immortal. It isolated him further from within the guards on top of his age. He hated that he still had to study. The only blessing was you did too. When Prince Regis was in a particularly long meeting, you studied together. 

“Cor?” You asked, bored after only twenty minutes. You were close enough in age that you could just about study the same material and you were working through a particularly tough chapter on the history of Nifelhiem. 

“Yeah?” He grunted in reply.

“You wanna bail?” Your question made him look up from the textbook with a raised eyebrow. Where could the two of you go and not get told off? “Kitchens.” You answered the silent question. “The cook says I remind her of her daughter when she was younger.” With a nod from Cor you grinned. You packed up and led him down to the kitchens where you were both handed a large chunk of bread pudding and a mug of tea. Hiding under the table, you sat and talked about anything and everything that came to mind. He felt...

Normal.

**Cor remembered the first time he thought you could be more than a friend. (C: 19, R: 18)**

You trained together at least twice a week ever since Lucis had started to push back against the Empire. Often more. Cor liked training with you. Your ability to warp and use the King’s magic added a depth to your scuffles that he never had with the other members of the Crownsguard. And the other glaives chose to train almost exclusively with each other. You were both fighting beyond the wall often enough now that you simply enjoyed each others company while training together. Cor brandished one of the training swords while you had one of the knives dancing through your fingers. Your respective jackets had already been cast aside. It wasn’t that they restricted your movements. It was more than you’d managed to rip each others more than than once and been scolded for it. 

“Ready?” Cor asked. You smiled at him with a wink before launching yourself at him. Your first slice was lazy and he knew it, blocking with easy. “You gotta do better than that.” He swung wide, forcing you to flip back and away from him. Cor thrust forward to where you were going to land. But it never connected. You warped away at the top of your flip, landing a few meters away.

“And you have to actually try to hit me, good sir.” You called.

“You’re taunting me, my lady?” He chuckled. The pet names were habit that had started to get both of you used to the required etiquette of the Citadel. But with that, he really went for you. The training weapons clashed and skidded off each other. Your after-images added to the distraction of the echoes that bounced around the room. After several minutes of you darting in and out to swipe at him, Cor managed to hook an arm around your waist. He locked you in place against his side and stared you down. He could feel you strain against him, but you didn’t look away. As you struggled in his grip and he could smell the tang of your sweat. His eyes inadvertently followed a bead of sweat roll down your face and cling to your jaw. He could feel you flush against him. He slowly relaxed his arm and you slipped away with a small step back. When had his snacks-under-the-table friend become a woman? You slammed his temple with the heel of your dagger, expecting him to block the move. The almighty thunk that silenced the room shocked you both.

“Shit, Cor.” You yelped, dropping your weapon. Your hands flew up to cradle his head as if you could undo what you’d just done. “You’re supposed to dodge.”

“Yeah... supposed to.” Cor groaned. His head was going to hurt for a good few days. 

**Cor remembered when he first felt jealous. (C: 20, R: 19)**

Cor had met you down in the kitchens for breakfast, shooing away the young boys who’d brought the tea and pastries when you arrived. It was a recent addition to the time he tried to spend with you. You were going outside the city walls more and more often. His little pocket of happiness was interrupted when Clarus strode through the door.

“Good morning.” You smiled, waving a half eaten chocolate croissant his way. Cor frowned at your friendly greeting.

“Good morning.” He bobbed his head in reply. Cor’s frown deepened. Surely it was just the Shield minding his manners.

“Would you like one?” You offered.

“Not for myself, but His Highness might.” At the mention of royalty, the Prince ambled into the kitchen. You jumped off the table and bowed. Cor did the same but much more smoothly, choosing to elbow you in the side as he stood straight again. He didn’t have to bow, he only did it to help your nerves.

“If you’d be so kind as to share, I would be most glad.” Regis smiled.

“Oh... of course, sir. Your Highness.” You corrected yourself. Cor grinned at your panicking. 

“You can relax, I know you, [Name]. You serve my father well.”

“Thank you.”

“Your captain praises you often. As do both Clarus and Cor.” The Prince’s words lit up your face but cast shadows over Cor’s. Clarus praised you? To the Prince? How often did he watch you train? “I hope when the time comes you will serve me as you have my father.”

“Of course!” You spoke a little too quickly.

“I will remember your kindness here this day too. I hope one day I may repay it rather than simply continue to ask more of you.” The Prince sighed. “Like your being the escort for my lady.” The Prince’s betrothal had been big news. Cor had almost forgotten. You were part of the guard assigned to bring her into Insomnia.

“Mind yourself when you leave this evening.” Clarus said softly to you. “The Empire is becoming more ruthless everyday.” Cor suppressed the urge to put himself between you and the shield.

“Thank you, sir.” You bobbed a bow.

“Well, must get back to the... um... grind?” Regis attempted to joke. You were the only one that giggled nervously. With that the Prince and his bodyguard left the kitchen. 

“Uh... Cor?” You asked, punching his shoulder. “What was that about?”

“Don’t flirt with Clarus, he’s like. Old.” Cor grumbled. “And the Prince’s sworn shield. I don’t think he’s even allowed to date like normal people do.”

“Being nice and respectful is so not flirting.”

“Looked like it from here.”

**Cor remembered when he said it aloud for all to hear. (C: 21, R: 20)**

You’d promised to call him if there were any problems with a laugh and a smile, swatting at him before leaving the training room after an intense private session. He wanted to go with you, but the Prince needed escorting to a meeting outside of the Citadel and Cor had long been accepted as a glorified assistant and driver. So Cor was stuck in a restaurant on the ground floor of a fancy hotel while important discussions were happening. Every so often you’d send him a photo of you and the girlfriends you were drinking with. He recognised one of the other glaives but the others must have been friends from outside of work. They were all harmless photos, but you were almost always smiling in them. The meeting went on until almost midnight, Cor had been slamming down coffees for the last hour to keep himself awake for the drive back to the Citadel. He’d be awake for hours, but he needed it. When he finally dropped off Regis he switched to his own car and started the drive home, yawning. His phone buzzed in his pocket and Cor ignored it until he got home. He was a safe driver after all.

_Help. Asshole won’t leave me alone._

Cor froze, still in the car. It was just after midnight. If he drove quickly he could get to the bar within about 25 minutes. 

\------------ 

He saw you before you saw him and he didn’t like what he saw. You were cowering slightly under the gaze of a taller man. You were dressed for a night out, he recognised the outfit from the photos you’d sent earlier, but slightly dishevelled as if you’d wriggled out of someone’s grasp. Cor’s blood started to boil. Who’d dared put his hands on you? He glared at the man hovering over you with a smirk. He knew that face from somewhere. It wasn’t until the mystery man spoke that it clicked.

“Babe, come on. My personal chauffeur will be here soon.” That could only be Lord Hein’s son, well known for using his father’s influence to get what he wanted. “You know you want to.” Cor saw panic flash in your eyes and rage flared inside of him. He strode over, clenching his fists repeatedly. Not many would recognise you out of uniform. Especially the lords. They pretended the glaives were mere weapons. Not human.

“Master Hein.” Cor said as smoothly as he could. He dropped a bow when the young lordling looked at him. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” Cor could see the cogs turning despite the fuzz of alcohol that was clearly in the others system.

“Cor the Immortal.” He blurted. “Crownsguard.” He drew himself away from you and nodded at Cor. “Pleasure.” Your eyes flitted over to Cor, pleading with you silently. “I didn’t expect to see you here either.” He attempted to step in front of you.

“I was with His Highness until only moments ago. I promised to meet my lady.” Cor gestured to you, holding out his hand. “I was supposed to be here hours ago.” You skirted around the lord and slipped your hand into Cor’s. You squeezed his hand in thanks. He’d never planned to come meet you tonight. But he was glad he’d driven like a mad man to come. You half hid behind him, pressing yourself against his arm. 

“Your lady?” The young lord spluttered. 

“Yes. My lady.” Cor knew it was true. It had been true for years. He’d come out at any hour to come save you. Only you. “[Name], let’s go home.” 

**Cor remembered asking you. (C: 22, R: 21)**

The apartment was pristine, the table set for two, wine at the ready and food mere minutes away from being ready. After Regis’ had become King you’d both become busier. The new King had also lost a friend in Cid as he solidified his position with his council. Cor was his confidant, since the Sworn Shield was somewhat distracted with his new son, and suffered at the King’s not so subtle hints that he really should do something about his feelings. He heard you come through the door, you’d long since had a copy of his front door key. He enjoyed the surprised look on your face when you came into the open plan living room.

“Cor? What’s this for?”

“Happy Birthday.” He smiled. “I thought I’d cook.”

“You don’t cook.” You laughed.

“I had one of the King’s chefs show me a few things.” He admitted.

“For little ol’ me?” You teased, sitting down. For you he’d suffered numerous cuts and burns. He’d do it again. He let you tell him about your most recent excursion with the glaives outside the walls as you ate, glad that you hadn’t clashed with the Empire directly this time. You both moved to the sofa with glasses in hand once you’d finished, leaving the dishes for another time. 

“So, what’s really with the dinner?” You asked, turning to face him. “I’ve been here plenty of birthday’s before this one. You’ve never cooked before.”

“I figured it was time.”

“Time?”

“You should live here. With me.” He blurted.

“Cor, don’t joke about this.” You shifted in place. “I know I stay over a lot, but-”

“I want you here. I want you here with me.” He put down his glass and gently took your hands in his. “I should have done this sooner.” He hoped his hands weren’t shaking. “Would you- shit... Give me a second.” He paused, trying to find a moment of calm. “Would you go out with me?” He watched as you process what he said, he thought he saw a flicker of regret on your face before you flung your arms around him, slinging the contents of your wine glass over the floor.

“Oh Six. Cor.” You gasped into his shoulder. “Of course I will.” He carefully kissed you. When you came up he was stunned. You were crying. “You’re such an idiot. I’ve loved you for forever.”

**Cor remembered breaking your heart for his King. (C:26, R:25)**

He’d been direct to the King’s private office by his captain. Ushered quietly into a room by Clarus he was shocked to see you there, a swaddled babe in your arms.

“[Name] returned this morning.” Regis explained. “And brought back this...” He searched for the right word to use. “Boy.” 

“From where?” Cor asked, enthralled by how you gently rocked your small burden.

“An MT production facility.” Regis stated bluntly. “It seems the Empire does not treat it’s subjects with the same care as we do.” Cor didn’t miss the spasm of emotion that flashed on your face. “He, the boy, was one of many-”

“He has a name.” Your voice was raw. “Prompto.”

“Prompto,” The King conceeded, “- was one of many. We believed the Empire had been experimenting on it’s subjects before this. This simply confirms our fears.”

“What will you do with... him?” Cor asked carefully.

“We must keep an eye on him.” Regis sighed. “We do not know what they have done to him. A pair of researchers recently married-”

“With all due respect your Highness, he should stay with me.” You said quickly. “He knows me.”

“You can not have him.” Regis used his King’s voice. The voice that was law. “He will go to the researchers so that they can watch him. You have your duties.” 

“No... please.” You sobbed.

“Cor, take the child from her before she does something foolish.” Cor obeyed his King, hating how you looked so broken.

**Cor remembered when you told him. (C:26, R:25)**

He knew that if you could have, you would have run from him. Instead you trained with the glaives like you were out to get under everyone’s skin so that they would pummel you into the ground. Your captain had shoved you in a taxi and forced you home. You’d sat on the sofa, knees drawn up to your chest, refusing to eat.

“Please. Eat something.” Cor’s voice cracked. He’d never meant to hurt you, never knew how much that little boy meant.

“Tell me they’ll love him.” You whispered, hiding your face in your knees.

“[Name]...”

“He deserves to be loved.” You whimpered.

“He, Prompto, will be.”

“They won’t call him that.” A sob shook you. “Why would they call him that?”

“Because I asked them to.” Cor said softly. Your head snapped up. “This isn’t just about Prompto, is it?” You shook your head and squeezed yourself. “I’ve never seen you so attached to a child-”

“I can’t have one.” You sobbed. Cor felt things click into place. The lack of sanitary goods and your relaxed attitude when it came to sex. You’d never panicked over possibly becoming pregnant when he’d been forgetful.

“How...?” Cor wanted to ask how you knew, when you knew.

“All of us.”

“All?”

“The glaives.”  
“What?” His blood ran cold with realization. None of the glaives had ever had any children. Not even the men with the promiscuity they were known for.

“I’m so sorry, Cor.” You cried, unable to stop the tears. He drew you close and held you tightly. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” He tried to sooth you. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

**Cor remembered when Prompto turned 10 years old. (C:35,R:34)**

He’d kept a close eye on the boy. His boy. Not that he’d tell anyone but you he thought that. He’d seethed when he realised the ‘parents’ had stopped paying attention when it became clear that he wasn’t about to mutate into some daemonic creature on his own. He done his best to be a presence in Prompto’s life without overstepping. The King did not approve of Cor’s presence in the boy’s life, but reluctantly accepted when it became clear that the child was being neglected.

“Is that for me?” Prompto’s eyes were wide. A whole birthday cake, just for him. 

“I asked my wife to make it.” Cor grinned. “It’s a bit bigger than expected. I did tell her you were ten.”

“It’s amazing. It’s got a _chocobo_ on it.”

“She wanted to come too, but work.” It was a feeble excuse, but true. Somehow you were always away on week long missions around the boy’s birthday.

“It’s fine.” Cor could barely understand how Prompto handled being ignored by the people who were legally his parents. How a child could be so forgiving.

“I got you something too.” He pulled out a small box from under the table and slid it over. “Well, open it.” Prompto opened the paper carefully, like he was being scrutinised Cor realised. The poor thing had been under a microscope most of his life. 

“A camera?” Prompto was stunned. “But my parents said...”

“I’m not your parent.” Cor tried to smile. “And I say you get one.” Prompto nearly threw himself across the table to hug Cor. Sniffles and shaking told him the boy was crying. “Come on, one more present.” Prompto sat back on his heels despite being on the table. “Want to go to a petting zoo?”

**Cor remembered saying goodbye. (C:45, R:44)**

“Take care on the wall.” You said softly, kissing his forehead.

“Take care of yourself, not just the King.” Cor replied, taking your hands and kissing them. “I still can’t believe that the Crownsguard has been assigned to the walls.”

“King’s have their reasons. We know that better than most.” You said softly. “I’m just glad that Prom isn’t here. Those people from Nifelheim. I just want to run them through.” You’d ended up growling like a mother bear, protective of her cub.

“Do that and the treaty will never happen.” Cor joked. He brushed his knuckle down your cheek. “He will be safe. He is the friend and confidant of the Prince.”

“I do hope so, Cor.”

“Go on, be safe. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	2. You remembered...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remembered meeting Cor, falling for him and giving up a part of yourself to be with him.

**You remembered the first time you met Cor. (C: 14, R:13)**

The whole room scared you. You’d been pulled from the other refugees and were surrounded by adults. It wasn’t until you were lined up that you realised half the people in the room were wearing a uniform. Then you were told to fight. You panicked, you didn’t know how to fight properly. The cocky swagger of the young man in front of you sent a wave of fear through you. You went for him while he was preening with confidence, not expecting him to fall flat on his back. Your momentum found you straddling your opponent with an arm at his neck. The glare he shot you made you smirk. If he hadn’t been so sure of himself, you wouldn’t have been able to knock him down. He knocked you off and lunged for you. His rage at you having got one over on him made him easy to read and you managed to hold your own. When the leader of the adults pulled him away from you and smiled at you, you felt a rush of pride. You’d clearly passed whatever test they’d given you. 

**You remembered when you thought Cor wasn’t just a sparring companion. (C: 15, R:14)**

You spent long hours practising with the young Crownsguard. It took weeks to get to grips with the warping that came with the Kings magic. It took almost as long for you to prove yourself to Cor. You went to the training room for your usual session with him and were surprised to see Clarus waiting for you instead of Cor.

“Sir?” You asked, dropping your head in a nodding bow. For Cor not to be there wasn’t good.

“Young Cor joined a fools errand.” The Prince’s Shield grumbled. “Waste of skill if you ask me.” You waited, standing at attention like you’d been taught. “I will test you you today.” You suppressed a shiver. Clarus was a good ten years older than you and was likely to wipe the floor with you. You shuddered at the thought. “What is your weapon of choice?”

“The daggers. Sir.” You said as smoothly as you could.

“Show me.” He commanded. You took your stance and the two blades materialised in your hands, ready. You thought about waiting, but Cor never waited for you to be ready. You instantly warped over the to shield and met his own blade with a clang. “Good.” He grunted, blocking you. You worked through the strategies that you’d put together over the months with Cor and tried to score a mark on the man who seemed determined to make you crumbled under the weight of his own weapon. But you couldn’t help but wonder where Cor was. Eventually Clarus decided that enough was enough. 

“Sir?” You panted.

“Are you concerned for Cor?” His question shocked you. But you nodded.

“I... don’t have many friends.” You glanced down at the blades in your hands. You were a freak amongst the refugees for being chosen so young and unwelcome with the older glaives. But Cor understood. And Cor wasn’t some noble. “Cor... is probably my only one.” 

“I am sorry.”

“For what?”

“It is likely that he will not come back.” Tears pricked at your eyes. 

**You remembered when you knew you loved Cor. (C17, R:16)**

You thought no one knew. You’d said nothing to anyone. The only person who might know would be your own captain and he wasn’t the celebrating type. But Cor pulled you into one of the smaller training rooms unexpectely. In his hands was a single cupcake with a hastily applied candle, lit with even more haste. How had he found out? 

“Happy Birthday.” He blabbed, holding it out for you. 

“Thanks.” You said quietly. Your heart was crying. You knew you shouldn’t read anything into it. It was a single birthday cupcake. But it meant so much. “Share it with me?” 

“Thought you’d never ask.” He grinned.

**You remembered when you gave up a part of yourself to be near Cor. (C:19, R: 18)**

You stood at the foot of the stairs that lead up to the throne. You stood rigid and a little scared. 

“You were given the King’s gift before most would have.” Some lord off to the side explained. “You were deemed too young to make the choice.”

“Too young. And a friend to our youngest Crownsguard.” The King clarified. “It was accepted by the council at the time due to the circumstances.” 

“But now, the choice must be made.” Another lord chimed in. “The law demands it.” The King frowned. You looked up at the King on his throne, he looked like he didn’t want to do what was being asked of him.

“Highness. You must not make an exception.”

“I know. Listen carefully child. The Kingsglaive are forbidden to have natural born children.” The confusion must have been clear on your face.

“The law is enforced. Surgically.” You froze for a moment. It sounded very permanent. And it very much seemed that you had to make the decision now. You tried to calm yourself with a deep breath.

“Your Highness?” You squeaked. You felt all the eyes focus sharply on you. “I am a Kingsglaive.” If you weren’t, you would probably never see Cor again. “I’ll follow the law.” You dropped you head into a bow.

“Very well.”

The next day, you were whisked away on a _mission_. You came back with a pain in your abdomen that you were told would fade within a few weeks. It was worth it. A piece of you was gone forever. Sacrificed to stay in Cor’s world.

**You remembered realizing just what you’d done. (C:20, R:19)**

Ever since you’d officially accepted the position of Kingsglaive you’d noticed a change in how the other glaives treated you. They shunned you less and less, inviting you out with them after missions and generally made you feel welcome. You were all outcasts, a choice of life stripped from you to serve your King. It still wasn’t family. But you were content despite this. You had Cor, and an unexpected friend in Clarus. The age didn’t really bother you, he’d taught you how to beat the crap out of Cor after all. You were out of the city, stopping in at Hammerhead for some supplies and a quick tune up. The bike your captain had assigned you was one of the older ones and prone to protesting along the road.

“Hey there kiddo.” The mechanic called out to you as you rolled the bike into the garage. Cid was a blessing out here. “Not seen you out on your own before. That your bike?”

“It is, sort of.”

“One of the glaive’s.” Cid frowned. “How old are you now?”

“Nineteen.” 

“Dang it.” Cid spat. “They got you too.”

“Hey! I was a glaive before now and you said nothing!” You protested.

“They brainwash you too?”

“What? No!” 

“Then why? Don’t remember you talking about protecting your people or the usual claptrap. What made you do it?” Cid asked. He set about giving the bike a look over. “Never saw you as one to give up something for nuthin'.”

“Cor.” His name spilled from you.

“I know the boy. Good kid.” You waited. “Wait.” There. “You got a thing for the boy chauffeur? That why you let them cut you open? Are you mad girl?”

“Maybe.”

“When Regis told me what they did to y’all, it made me sick. Couldn’t stand to know he would enforce those damned laws like his father.”

“The King... was kind.” You whispered. “If I hadn’t have done it... I would have ended up in the slums or something...”

“Ya think Cor would just abandon you for not being a fancy glaive? Are you some kinda fool? If he gave one lick aboucha he wouldn’t care if you werea glaive or a nuthin’. ” You froze at the mechanics rant. 

“I... I...”

“If I could stand tha sight of him I’d give that stupid Prince a piece of my mind. Taking that away from ya.” 

“It’s done.” You said firmly, trying to keep hold on your resolve. It was worth it, to stay in Cor's world. “I can’t change that.”

“You’re a darned fool girl. I hope he’s worth it.” He was. He really was. 

**You remembered that one birthday. (C: 22, R: 21)**

Cor had told you to come over the second you were done reporting to your captain. You took the time to shower and change into some fresh clothes. You could have gone in your uniform, but it needed a clean and Cor’s neighbourhood was more used to the guards uniforms. You remembered the comments the first and only time you’d worn your glaives uniform. Plain clothes was better. You let yourself in. He’d given you a key years ago, getting your hopes up and then coming to the conclusion that he just wanted you to come and water his plants. If you happened to need to stay over he let you use his bed and took the sofa. It was a small thing, but it bound you closer to him. The simple but neatly laid table surprised you almost as much as the smell from the kitchen.

“Cor? What’s this for?”

“Happy Birthday.” He smiled. “I thought I’d cook.”

“You don’t cook.” You laughed.

“I had one of the King’s chefs show me a few things.” He admitted.

“For little ol’ me?” You teased, sitting down. You enjoyed teasing him ever since he’d said you were his lady when he’d rescued you. You told him about your most recent excursion with the glaives outside the walls as you ate, glossing over the little skirmish with the Empire as you’d assisted with a caravan of refugees. You both moved to the sofa with glasses in hand once you’d finished, leaving the dishes for another time. 

“So, what’s really with the dinner?” You asked, turning to face him. “I’ve been here plenty of birthday’s before this one. You’ve never cooked before.”

“I figured it was time.”

“Time?”

“You should live here. With me.” He blurted.

“Cor, don’t joke about this.” You shifted in place. “I know I stay over a lot, but-”

“I want you here. I want you here with me.” He put down his glass and gently took your hands in his. “I should have done this sooner.” His touch electrified you. “Would you- shit... Give me a second.” Your mouth was dry as you waited for him to speak again. “Would you go out with me?” Cor wanted you? But you’d... you could never... You flung your arms around him, slinging the contents of your wine glass over the floor.

“Oh Six. Cor.” You gasped into his shoulder crying. “Of course I will.” He carefully kissed you. When you came up you tried to blink away the tears. “You’re such an idiot. I’ve loved you for forever.”

**You could never forget when you found him. (C:26, R:25)**

You’d heard the tinkling of smashed glass as you’d warped into and across the room to escape the fire of the MT’s who were tracking you from room to room. The wail of a child made you turn without a thought. At the bottom of a broken tube, dripping with whatever fluid had filled it, was a baby. Your heart lurched as you realised all the tubes beside it all contained a babe of their own. You could hear the heavy footsteps of the MT’s, drawn to the cries.

“Error with unit 05953234.” The computer announced. Another reason to leave as quickly as possible. But you couldn’t. 

“Shhh.” You soothed, gathering the child in your arms. You’d have to get somewhere safe to get them ready to deal with the freezing temperature outside before leaving. At a glance you saw he was a boy, gripping the front of your uniform like his life depended on it. You couldn’t help but smile for a moment. You cursed under your breath as the computer blared a new alarm. 

“Disposal of unit 05953234 required.” You fled the room, you couldn’t linger even though the boy had fallen asleep, content in your arms despite the chaos.

**You remembered feeling empty. (C:26, R:25)**

They’d taken him from you. You should have known they would. They’d stripped you of motherhood just as they had taken your ability to bear children away all those years ago. You let the other glaives beat you, goading them to do so repeately. The pain barely registered. You were patched up and manhandled into a car. Nothing felt real any more. Not even Cor coaxing you to the sofa or the food he offered to you.

“Please. Eat something.” You could barely hear his voice.

“Tell me they’ll love him.” You whispered, hiding your face in your knees.

“[Name]...”

“He deserves to be loved.” You whimpered.

“He, Prompto, will be.” That name. Your boy’s name.

“They won’t call him that.” A sob shook you. “Why would they call him that?”

“Because I asked them to.” Cor said softly. Your head snapped up. “This isn’t just about Prompto, is it?” You shook your head and squeezed yourself. “I’ve never seen you so attached to a child-”

“I can’t have one.” You sobbed. You couldn’t hide it from him any longer.

“How...?” 

“All of us.”

“All?”

“The glaives.” You were sure you were violating some part of the law that bound you to the King. But you didn’t care any more. 

“What?” You just about registered the shock in his voice.

“I’m so sorry, Cor.” You cried, unable to stop the tears. He drew you close and held you tightly. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” He tried to sooth you. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” The weight was gone from your heart. Cor knew. And he still loved you.

**You remembered making that silly cake. (C:35, R34)**

You always made a cake. It had started as stupid thing. Celebrating the day they’d arbitrarily decided was his birthday. A small cake for your boy. It was never perfectly on time, you were always late or early thanks to work. You’d never voiced it, but you were sure you were kept out of the city on the actual day. Even this year you were baking a few days in advance. You had your orders to relieve one of the glaives out scouting near the border the day before Prompto's birthday. 

“What’s the theme this time?” Cor asked, looking over your shoulder. “That’s a bright yellow.” 

“You said he’s got a thing for chocobos.” You were a little short of breath as you mixed up the butter cream. “So, yellow.” 

“I’ll get some yellow paper for his gift to match the cake.” You felt him press a kiss to your neck and you held up a finger coated in butter cream. 

“How’s it taste?” He carefully licked the mixture off your finger and smiled. 

“He’ll love it.” 

“Perfect. Now let go of me so I can assemble this thing. And Cor? Wish him a happy birthday for me." 

**You remembered seeing him as a man. (C: 43, R:42)**

You were there to fill in for the young Prince, stuck in a meeting with his father. Apparently your behaviour over the last few years had placated the higher ups. That and the time where you could have contested the adoption had passed. Prompto was an Argentum. He would have to choose not to be. And you were never going to force him into any sort of choice. It was enough to finally be allowed to see him. To help train him. 

“Um, hi. Are you... my teacher?” Prompto asked nervously. You sighed. The poor thing was skittish. His carefully styled hair was bobbing along with his bouncing from foot to foot. 

“Not really. I’m here so you can get used to the warping that the Prince uses.” You explained. Six he could barely stand still. “You do what you usually do. Cor will be your opponent once he gets here.” His face lit up at Cor’s name. 

“I’m so glad it’s Cor.” He chirped. “He was like a big brother to me. His wife sounded nice too. She makes great cakes.” Joyful laugher burst out of you. 

“Oh, Prom.” His eyes widened. “Cor’s told me all about you. I’m glad you liked the cakes.” 

“Oh. Oh!” He exclaimed. “Thank you so much for them! I always told Cor but I wanted to say it myself!” 

“You are very welcome.” You felt like you could smile for days. He was so kind, such a good boy. “Now, let’s try and get the jump on Cor when he comes in.” The grin that met your own was infectious. 

Your boy was a man. And you loved him so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this!
> 
> It was interesting to re-write some of the scenes to try and focus more on readers perspective over Cor's.
> 
> I may do a bonus Prom chapter in the future.  
> I haven't decided what happens to reader after saying goodbye to Cor in Chapter 1 yet after all!

**Author's Note:**

> I went for breaking this up into chunks and tried to focus on what Cor was experiencing which was a whole new thing to try and write.  
> So hard!
> 
> I also left in ages so that there is a guide for where things are in the Cannon time line!  
> I worked hard to get the ages to match up to the known events.
> 
> Apologies if Cor went ooc!


End file.
